Brother?
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This time I am making a brotherly love one for Ciel and Sebastian. This is a request from my friend, and I hope she likes it. In this one Ciel and Sebastian have started seeing each other as siblings. Ciel has also been following Sebastian around for three days. How long until he's caught? Enjoy :)


Ciel was a curious boy from someone his age, he oddly looked up to Sebastian as an older brother. Though he never admitted it, he's too proud to do so, someday maybe. He never had a sibling, he loved Lizzy as a sister until he got older then it turned into something more than that. He absolutely adored Lizzy and would do anything for her and her him. He didn't know it but Sebastian saw Ciel as a baby brother, they both loved each other but wouldn't admit to each other.

Ciel was doing his paperwork since early this morning and got it half way done by lunch. He just now finished it and it's almost three, not even close to dinner time at all. Lizzy will be busy for a while as she sadly told him on her last visit, so it was oddly quiet. He stretches and goes to read his book, but he can't keep his mind concentrating that long. He shuts the door and decides again to follow Sebastian secretly when he got bored. He has been doing this for three days out of curiosity, much like a little brother would over his big brother. He was somewhat fascinated by Sebastian and what he did. He almost got caught last time he did it, but he's going to attempt not to this time. He goes outside and climbs up a tree and watches from there, he can't go too far in his mother's garden or he won't be able to watch for him. This is before Pluto was part of the household, mind you, so all he had to worry about is Finny blowing his cover. True to his curiosity, Finny leaves Sebastian's side and goes up to Ciel's tree where Ciel is watching.

"Young master? What are you up to?" asks Finny

"Finny. Shh! You'll get me caught." says Ciel

Not in a mean way though, he adored Finny too but he didn't want Sebastian and his eagle hearing to catch him in the trees. Finny blinks in confusion and looks and sees he's looking at Sebastian.

"Oh! You're watching Sebastian!" says Finny, accidently louder then attened.

He covers his mouth quickly noticing his mistake not wanting to get in trouble. As Sebastian's head tilted back hearing his name.

"Finny!" hisses Ciel, quietly

He loses his balance and falls but Finny catches him quickly.

"Sorry young master. Are you alright?" asks Finny

"Y-yeah. It's alright Finny. Put me down." says Ciel

Finny does as he's told quickly as they hear Sebastian coming this way.

"Distract Sebastian for me. I'm going to hide quickly" says Ciel

Finny didn't understand it but did exactly as he was told to do as Ciel went and hid in his mother's bushes. Praying that Sebastian didn't see him and that Finny doesn't blow his cover. Though Sebastian knew Ciel was there from the very beginning, he knew that Ciel was following him yesterday to. He just let Ciel think that he wasn't caught.

Flashback:

Yesterday, Sebastian was in the kitchen preparing dinner for the night. He noticed a piercing blue eye in the back of one of his dishes, just as Ciel ducked out of sight. Sebastian smiled finding it cute, and acted like he didn't see Ciel in the background.

"My my, at it again, young lord? Alright. We shall play your game again tonight." thinks Sebastian

He absolutely adores Ciel, and loves his cute child like moments, though he knew better then comparing him to such out loud that is. He went on with his duties to prepare dinner and the table letting the young Earl follow him around much like a puppy or baby brother. He doesn't remember when he first started calling him "baby brother" in his mind, but he did love the little boy very much. He didn't want to admit it to himself for the longest time but he does now. Sebastian hums to himself as he goes on with his duties careful to keep his back turned, so Ciel could continue sneaking around behind him. Hiding in various spots, soon it was time for the charade and game to end. He turned and saw Ciel run for it back up to his office, he gave Ciel five minutes before heading up to his office. Sebastian knocked on the big brown doors waiting for Ciel's okay.

"Yes?" calls Ciel, barely calming down.

Sebastian comes in slowly and smiles at Ciel catching his breath.

"Young lord? Are you alright?" asks Sebastian

"Yes, what is it Sebastian?" asks Ciel

"Very well. Dinner's ready, young lord." says Sebastian, bowing.

End of Flashback:

Finny was just finishing telling the story of the butterfly he saw that was oddly colored for the second time.

"Yes very beautiful, Finny. Do me a favor and finish tending to the garden." says Sebastian

"Okay, Sebastian" says Finny

He hoped he bought Ciel enough time and runs off. Sebastian sensed exactly where Ciel was and went exactly there.

"You can come out now, young master" says Sebastian

Ciel does and dust himself, he starts running quickly feeling embarrassed.

"I got to go now brother!" says Ciel

It wasn't until after he slams his office door shut that he realizes what he called Sebastian. He turns red and sinks to the ground, Sebastian was outside and was stunned right there in his tracks.

"Brother?" asks Sebastian

"Hmm?" asks Finny, confused

"Nothing. I need to see young lord. Finish up here and come in for a shower." says Sebastian

"Alright." says Finny

Sebastian heads up to Ciel's office where Ciel was pleading on the ground.

"Tell me he didn't hear that" he thought to himself over and over.

He almost jumped out of his skin when he heard the knocking at the door.

"Young master?" calls Sebastian

Ciel on his knees opens the door, Sebastian looks down at him and helps him up gently.

"What were you doing on the floor?" asks Sebastian

"It's my floor isn't it?" asks Ciel, trying to deny what he said.

"Yes of course. May I ask you something?" asks Sebastian

"Yes" says Ciel

"Did you just call me 'brother' earlier?" asks Sebastian

Right there, Ciel for the first time ever wanted to be four years old again, so he could easily hide under the desk. He nods shyly and slowly hiding his face, Sebastian smiles cutely.

"Do you think of me as such?" asks Sebastian

"Yes" admits Ciel

"Forgive my rudeness, baby brother" says Sebastian

He kneels down and gives Ciel a light hug, Ciel jumped. Sebastian and himself aren't huggers but Ciel does hug back.

"Yes, I do think of you that way too." says Sebastian

Ciel was relieved and relaxes in the hug happy, truly happy for the first time in a long time. Sebastian leads him to his chair and helps him up on it dusting him off kindly, taking off his shoes and tending to him. Ciel willingly let his big brother take care of him like a child.

The End


End file.
